mvphillipsxnotebookfandomcom-20200213-history
Generated Ideas
Magical Item Generator *It's a sphere made of marble. It sparkles in the light and appears to be extremely old. It has the ability to drain peoples' life-force and it comes from another world. *It's a tunic made of leather. It's quite simple in design and seems pretty damaged. It was made by an apprentice blacksmith. *It's an orb made of coral. It's warm to the touch and seems to be pretty sturdy. It slowly causes transformation in the owner and it comes from another time. *It's a cloak made of satin. It's ornately embroidered with intricate patterns and looks poorly made. It used to belong to a famous warrior and its previous owner began having hallucinations shortly after acquiring it. Magical Girl Weapon *This weapon is a sword with a blade of steel. It is designed with a stellar/earth/wolf motif and has a gem-encrusted pommel and guard. *This weapon is a sword with a golden blade. It is designed with a coconut/spider motif and has a gem-encrusted pommel and guard. *This weapon is a long wand with a brass shaft. It is designed with a princess/vine motif and is topped with an intricate head. *This weapon is a long wand with a pastel orange enameled shaft. It is designed with a lunar/bone motif and is topped with an intricate head. *This weapon is a short scepter with a silver shaft. It is designed with a pirate/swan motif and is topped with an intricate head. Fantastic Knight/Guardian Generator *This wacky knight is female. She has green eyes, a pale complexion, and wavy light brown hair in a short braid. She is a little tall, fairly muscular, and her duty attire resembles a traditionally-tailored nurse's uniform in pastel colors. Her preferred weapon is a pistol and her mission is to save the universe. She volunteers for charity and is a rather poor singer. *This short-tempered knight is female. She has green eyes, a pale complexion, and straight dark brown hair cut short. She is of average height, fairly muscular, and her duty attire resembles a traditionally-tailored dancer's costume in cool colors. Her preferred weapon is a staff and her mission is to protect a holy site from a megalomaniacal sorceress. She is easily confused, has left behind a trail of broken hearts, and is a rather poor writer. *This energetic guardian is female. She has dark brown eyes, an olive complexion, and curly auburn hair left uncut. She is very tall, quite muscular, and her duty attire resembles a futuristic nurse's uniform in ice blue and copper. Her preferred weapon is an energy whip and her mission is to defeat a genocidal eldritch abomination and find a piece of powerful technology. She has left behind a trail of broken hearts and is an excellent guitar player. Fantastic Knight/Guardian - Anime Edition *This shy guardian is male. He has indigo eyes, a fair complexion, and wavy magenta hair neatly braided. He is a little tall, of average weight, and his duty attire is a suit of heavy armor in ice blue and copper. His preferred weapon is an energy whip and his mission is to protect the five mystic crystals. He is afraid of heights and is quite naive. *This quiet knight is female. She has bright turquoise eyes, a pale complexion, and curly dusty orange hair in a short ponytail. She is very tall, quite thin, and her duty attire resembles a traditionally-tailored military uniform in gray and turquoise with heavy armor. Her preferred weapon is an energy gun and her mission is to find the empress. She speaks with a stutter and is a decent writer. *This spiteful knight is male. He has amber eyes, a pale complexion, and curly purple hair cut short. He is very tall, fairly muscular, and his duty attire is a suit of light armor in dark colors. His preferred weapon is a mace and his mission is to find a legendary weapon and defeat an evil prince. He is a really picky eater and gets seasick rather easily. Epicool Title Generator *The Princess of Pain *The Page of Air *The Priestess of Air *The Fool of Stars *The Heir of Fire